TMST
by TMNTloover
Summary: Teenage Mutant Super Turtles. This is basically genderswapped ninja turtles with a twist...more than a twist...actually a number of twists! There might be a little confusion if you don't read my other story: Story of the Super Turtles. Other than that, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Girls in a half shell! TURTLE POWER!_

_Here we go it's the lean green super team!_

_On the scene cool chicks doin' kuno things!_

_So extreme out the sewers like laser beams!_

_Get right with the shell shock taco queens!_

_Can't stop these radical girls! There more uniqe than gold and pearls!_

_They emerge from the shadows to make their move!_

_The good girls win and the bad dudes lose!_

_Leonah is the leader in blue, but don't forget she has water powers too!_

_Dakota has a way with plants and machines!_

_Rebeccca has the most fire on the team!_

_Myra! With the power of wind! She's super sweet but she'll punch your face in!_

_Tang Shen taught them every single skill they need to be one lean, green, mean, incredible team!_

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Teenage Mutant Super Turtles!_

_Girls in a half shell! TURTLE POWER!_


	2. Rise of the Super Turtles

Our super powered turtles just got done training in the dojo.

Leonah beat Myra, Rebecca beat Dakota, and Rebecca beat Leonah.

"Good work my daughters. You all did very well today." Said Shen as she walked in.

"Yeah but I did better." Said Rebecca.

"This is about self improvement, Rebecca. Not winning or losing." Shen reminded her.

"Yeah but they lost and I won." Said Rebecca with a smirk on her face.

Shen frowned at Rebecca's attitude and pinched her neck.

Rebecca's smirk disappeared and her arms lit up in flames.

"OW! OW! BUT WHAT'S REALLY IMPORTANT IS WE TRIED OUR BEST! GOOD JOB EVERYONE!" Rebecca exclaimed. Shen released her and chuckled to herself.

~Afterwards~

The family was now in the kitchen eating Myra's terrible dessert. Usually Myra was good in the kitchen, but today, she was unaware that she forgot to put sugar in her brownies.

"There's some more brownies left if anyone wants seconds!" Said Myra.

"No thanks!"

"I'm stuffed!"

"Can't eat another bite!"

"Well I hope you saved room for...CAKE!" Said Myra as she presented a big chocolate cake and sat it on the table.

"It is a cake!" Said Dakota.

"And not just any cake, chocolate cake!" Said Rebecca.

"Happy mutation day!" Said Myra as she handed everyone a fork.

"Happy mutation day!" Everyone shouted before stuffing their faces with cake.

"Ah yes. 15 years ago today our lives changed forever." Said Shen.

"Tell us the story again Mom." Said Myra.

"Myra, I have told the story many times." Said Shen.

"Well then it shouldn't be any harder for you to tell it again."

"I don' t want to."

"PLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA-" Rebecca covered Myra's mouth.

"Please Sensie. It's the only way to shut Myra up." Said Rebecca.

"Very well then." Shen sighed.

~After she tells the story for the 1,000th time~

"It was the strange substance from this canister that made us into the most unlikeliest of families." Shen held up a broken canister.

Myra snatched the canister from her and hugged it.

"Dad!" She sighed.

Everyone stared at Myra for a moment.

"So mom, now that we are 15, I think we are old enough to go topside. Don't you agree?" Asked Leonah.

"Yes." Said Shen.

"ALRIGHT!" The girls shouted.

"...and no."

"Dang it!" The girls sighed. "I hate when she does that!" Said Rebecca.

"You all have grown very powerful but still lack the maturity to use you skills wisely."

"Wait a second. Isn't that just no?" asked Dakota.

"Yes and no. Wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes." said Shen.

"Ah ha! So in order to gain the wisdom...we have to make mistakes...so we can go!" Dakota concluded.

"No."

"And yes?"

"No."

"aww..."

"C'mon Sensie! We are teenage girls! We can't spend the rest of our lives down here. We'll go insane." said Leonah.

Tang Shen turned around to think. After a moment, she turned around to say no but when she saw her kids on their knees making puppy eyes, she sighed.

"You may go...tonight." she Sighed.

"THANKS MOM!" They all shouted before hugging her.

~After about an hour, when the sun was completely down~

Leonah was finishing up an episode of Galactic Girl.

"I still can't believe you watch that crap." said Rebecca as she read her book.

"Galactic Girl is not crap! She's a great leader and hero and I'm gonna be just like her some day." Leonah defended.

Just as the end credits came on, Dakota and Myra walked into the room.

"It's go time!" shouted Myra as her and Dakota played air guitars.

~They lined up in front of Tang Shen~

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must be alert at all times." Shen warned.

"Hai Sensie!" said the girls and they tried to leave.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Hai Sensie!"

"Everyone is a stranger!"

Hai Sensie."

"Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Hai Sensie..."

"Don't talk to boys!"

"MOM!"

Shen sighed.

"Good luck and have fun."

"Alright!" "This is gonna be so epic!" "I know right!" "Best night ever!"

"Look both ways before crossing the street!...they grow up so fast..."

~Meanwhile, with the girls~

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Myra as she looked up at the tall buildings of New York.

"The city is full of possibilities! There could be an adventure around this corner! Or this one! Or this one! There's not but there could be!" said Leonah as she kept looking around each corner.

"Wow! Look at all these computers! OMG! Is that the new portable solar powered cambium processer with cauntium cription!?" Dakota gasped.

"I don't know Dakota? Is it?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"It is!" Dakota squealed.

"Hey girls check it out. This jewelry is so sparkly! Like,OMG, that diamond necklace over there has my name written all over it." Said Myra as she gazed through the window.

Rebecca knew that if she didn't take Myra away from the window, she would infact break in and take the necklace.

"C'mon air head." She said as she dragged Myra away by her shell.

"My babies!" Myra called.

"So what do we do now that we are finally up here?" Asked Dakota.

Leonah was about to answer when suddenly a young girl on a motor scooter drove up to them. She was aw struck until Myra and Rebecca decided to make scary faces at her.

The girl squealed and sped away on her scooter.

"We are like way to exposed out here. Let's hang out on the roofs." Said Leonah. Everyone followed her. Myra noticed that the girl had dropped a bag.

~On the roofs~

"Tak-os?" Said Myra, trying to pronounce the words on the bag.

"I think it's food." Said Dakota.

"You sure about that?" asked Rebecca.

"Should we open it?" asked Myra.

"Okay but be careful it could be dangerous..." warned Leonah.

Myra opened the bag and reached inside and pulled out a taco.

"That is some weird lookin' food." said Rebecca.

"I'll try it." Myra put the taco in her mouth. As she chewed, she felt like her mind has been blown.

"mmmmm..." She ate the rest of the taco as fast as she could. She then remembered that her sisters were waiting for her opinion.

"Oh. Um...YUCK! You girls won't like it. I'll eat the rest!" She said.

"No way!"

"Pass me one!"

"Me too!"

They began eating all the tacos in the bag.

"I LOVE IT UP HERE!" Myra shouted.

~After they run around some more and do a bunch of girl talk~

"Okay girls, it's getting late. We should start heading back." Said Leonah.

"OMG! Girls! Look at that!" Myra exclaimed. She pointed down to the sidewalks below.

It was a red haired boy wearing a yellow base ball cap with the number 5 on it. Blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt. He was also kinda buff.

"He's the coolest guy I ever saw!" She said as hearts formed in her eyes.

"Isn't he the only guy you ever saw?" asked Rebecca.

"Let's go say hello!" Said Myra. But before she could jump off the roof,

"No. Mom's instructions were very clear: stay away from humans...especially boys!" Leonah reminded.

"Oh c'mon Nahni. He seems harmless." Said Myra.

"No. Now c'mon before we get in trouble." Said Leonah.

"Who made you leader?" asked Rebecca.

Before Leonah could reply, they heard shouting.

"We gotta save them!" Exclaimed Myra, noticing that the boy and the woman with him were being kidnapped.

"But mom said not to!" said Leonah.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when did heroes ask for permission?" asked Rebecca.

"Since never but-"

"Well I'm going!" stammered Myra as she leaped off the building.

"Me too."

"Sorry sista."

Leonah's other two sisters jumped off the roof too.

"Hey wait for me!" Leonah shouted as she followed them.

"Awesome-ka-sha!"Myra shouted. "Sweet! I finally got to use my catchphrase for real!"

The turtles fought poorly in the fight. They kept bumping into each other and hitting each other by accident.

"Watch it!" "You watch it!" "I did watch it!" "No you didn't!" "Yes I did!"

Myra noticed the woman was about to get hit by one of the kidnappers. She jumped in front of her, kicked the guy in the face and blew him away.

"You alright?" She asked the woman. Only to receive a shriek of fear.

"No no no! Don't worry! Were the good ones!" Myra tried to tell her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM YOU FREAK!" Shouted the boy as he punched Myra in her cheek.

Myra fell on the floor and started sobbing.

Although the sobbing was faint, it was loud and clear for the other turtles.

Dakota knelt down to her.

"My, what happened?" she asked.

"H-he h-hit m-me..." Myra said between sobs.

"DUDE! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!?" Shouted Rebecca as her body set itself on fire.

"YEAH MAN! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Shouted Leonah.

"YEAH! PLUS, SHE'S LIKE WAY SMALLER THAN YOU!" Shouted Dakota.

Just before Rebecca could throw her first fire ball, the boy and the woman were taken by the kidnappers, shoved in a van, and driven away.

"Serves 'em right for punching a sweetheart like Myra." Exclaimed Dakota as she helped Myra up.

"Let's get out of here." Said Leonah as they started walking home.

"You okay My?" asked Rebecca.

"Yeah. I think I just need some ice on it." Myra answered. Myra then realized one of her wrist bands were missing.

"Oh shoot! I think I dropped my wrist band back at the fight."

"I'll go find it for you." offered Rebecca.

"No that's okay. I'll get it." Myra then went back to the street where the fight took place.

"There you are." Myra said as she picked up the black wrist band and slipped it back on.

She was on her way back when one of the kidnappers stopped her in her tracks.

Myra yelped and jumped back.

"You better stay back! I'm a highly skilled kunoichi with super powers!" She warned as she demonstrated a few of her ninja moves and powers.

The man just starred at her with a blank face.

"That don't impress you? Well then check this out!" Myra then pushed her hands in front of her. Blowing a big gust of wind the man's way.

The man didn't budge and his face still didn't change.

"I see..." Myra decided that this guy was way creepy.

Myra tried to run but the man was gaining on her. She eventually trapped herself into an alley.

"Dead end!" She exclaimed when she ran into a brick wall.

The man started creeping up on her.

"STAY AWAY!" Myra said as she started throwing slashes of wind at the man.

She opened her eyes and saw that the man's head was missing.

"OH NO! DID I DO THAT!? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Myra exclaimed.

"Wait a minute...humans aren't robots." Myra concluded when she realized that the man's insides were electronic.

She looked down at the man and examined him for a while.

Suddenly, it's chest opened up and a pink brain looking thing jumped out and latched itself to Myra's arm.

"AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Myra shouted as she shook her arm as hard as she could.

After a while of shaking, Myra remembered that she had wind powers.

A ring of wind surrounded her arm until the brainy creature was pried off.

Myra watched in shock as the brainy creature crawled up a wall and out of her sight.

"GIRLS! GIRLS!" Myra shouted as she finally caught up with her sisters.

"What took you so long?" Asked Leonah.

"Girls! That guy! He-he h-had A BRAIN!" Myra exclaimed.

"We all have brains Myra." said Leonah.

"Not all of us." Dakota pointed out.

"IN OUR CHESTS!?" Myra asked frantically.

"No My, not in our chests." sighed Leonah.

Myra could tell that her sisters were uninterested in what she had to say.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENIG TO ME!" she screamed. Only to receive a slap to the face.

Myra glared at the water powered turtle.

"Did you just smack me?" She asked in a darkish tone.

"I was calming you down." Leonah answered.

"I HAVE ALREADY BEEN PUNCHED! HOW IS BEING SMACKED GONNA CALM ME DOWN!?" Myra yelled before smacking Leonah back.

Leonah raised her hand to smack her back but Rebecca stopped her.

"If you smack her now, you will keep smacking each other until you smack each other into next week." Rebecca said.

Leonah growled quietly before putting her hand down. She gave Myra a glare that said,

_As soon as I catch you alone, it is on._

Myra rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, before you girls decide that I am a total air head, follow me."

Everyone followed Myra back to the alley. Only to discover that the robot she was talking about was gone.

"But it was right here!" Myra exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure it was sister." Said Rebecca.

~Back at the lair~

"...And so your inability to work together allowed Myra to get punched in the face and for all of them to get away." Said Shen.

"Well, if hero girl over here didn't keep putting my fires out with her dumb water powers, I could have saved them!" Said Rebecca, blaming Leonah.

"Well, If smarty shell over here wasn't trying to choke me with her vines, I could I have done it!" Said Leonah, blaming Dakota.

"Well, if someone didn't blow my glasses off my head!" Said Dakota as she blamed Myra.

"Well none of this would have happened if..." Myra then realized that there was no one left to blame. "...If someone didn't trust us to go up there in the first place!" Myra then covered her mouth.

"MY!" Shouted the girls.

"Sorry Sensie! I didn't mean-"

"No Myra, you are right."

"I am?"

"She is?"

"Yes. I trained you all to fight as individuals, not as a team. As your teacher and your mother, the responsibility for that is mine. Maybe we can try again in another year."

"ANOTHER YEAR!?" The girls shouted.

"We can't wait that long!" Exclaimed Dakota.

"Yeah! Has everyone forgotten that people were kidnapped!? They don't have a year. Sure that guy punched me but he was just protecting his mom. You weren't there Sensie, you didn't see the way those people looked into my eyes. They were scared and they were counting on me - us - to save them. We can't just let them down." Said Myra.

Shen looked at a picture of her old family.

"Yes. You mustn't let them down." She said.

"But how are we gonna do it? We aren't exactly a well oiled machine." Said Leonah.

"Like that robo dude with the brain thing." Myra pointed out.

"Give it a rest, air head." Rebecca said.

"If you are going to fight more efficiently as a unit, you are going to need a leader." Shen said.

"Oh! Can I be the leader? Please?" Asked Leonah.

"Why should you be the leader? I am the strongest. It should be me!" Rebecca argued.

"Hey! I'm the smartest one here! I should be leader." Dakota said.

"It should be me!" Myra said. Everyone stared at her, waiting for a reason. "I don't really have a reason. I just think I would be awesome at it." She said.

"This is a difficult decision. I will have to meditate on it." Shen left to her room and shut the door. Five seconds later she came back out. "It's Leonah." She said.

"Water under the bridge?" Leonah asked Rebecca.

"Stick it up ya shell." Rebecca stammered as she walked off.

~After that~

"Okay. Explain to me one more time what exactly are we doing here again." said Myra.

"Myra! We have been over this a trillion times! That building over there has the same logo as that van that took those people. So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will come by and then we make them tell us where the people are." Said Leonah.

"And then we got ourselves a van." Myra said gleefully.

"Just start fighting when I tell you to." Leonah said.

" You got it big sis!" Myra said with a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Rebecca.

"Trust me. They will be here any minute..." Leonah answered.

~After some waiting~

"Leonah?" Asked Dakota.

"Yes Dakota."

"If they have cool alien gadgets can I have them?"

"What? Why?"

"So I can experiment on them. Maybe Myra's right."

"Thank you!" Stammered Myra.

"Donna, you are the very last person to believe in any other form of life than life on Earth. Why would you think they were aliens?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I've secretly always wanted aliens to exist."

"Why?"

"Duh! So I could learn about them. Now can I have the gadgets or not?"

"Know what Donna? If the aliens do exist, you can totally take their stuff."

"Thanks Nahni!" Dakota said as she hugged Leonah.

~And some more waiting~

"Alright, I'm thinking of something gold...gold...gold..." Said Myra.

"Is it Becky's eyes?" Asked Dakota.

"Man! You're good at this!"

~And more waiting~

"Super powers are weird." Myra said as she made wind travel up and down her arms.

"Tell me about it." Rebecca said as she watched her arm flicker.

~And even more waiting~

"Can we go home now! It's obvious that they aren't gonna show." Said Rebecca.

"We have to be patient."

"No. You have to come up with a better plan! Cause the four of us sitting here with our thumbs up our noses-"

"I don't think they would fit." Said Myra.

"- is pointless!" Rebecca continued.

"You sure about that Becky?" Asked Leonah with a smirk.

"They just showed up didn't they? I should have complained two and a half hours ago!" Rebecca stammered.

"Ladies, I have a bold and daring plan! There is no time for hesitation! My orders must be carried out without question." Said Leonah as she mimicked one of her favorite lines from Galactic Girl. She waited for her sisters to say the word "Crystal!" but Leonah then realized she was alone...again...

"Girls? Girls! Wait up!" Leonah shouted as she followed her sisters.

~Down in an alley~

"Okay punk! We can do this the easy way or my vote," Rebecca's hands lit up in flames. " the hard way." She said to the woman who got out of the van.

"Yeah. Look at it logically, there's four of us and one of you. Not only that, but we have super powers. Watcha gonna do about it?" Dakota said.

Suddenly, the woman pulled out a laser gun and shot at the turtles.

"WAS THAT A LASER GUN!?" Dakota shouted.

"Well it sure wasn't a regular gun! You just had to ask!" Shouted Rebecca.

"Hey, you asked her if she wanted the easy or the hard way!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you keep askin' them questions!"

"Girls! A little less bicker and a little more catch the bad guy! She's getting away!" Myra exclaimed.

"No she's not." Leonah pulled water from the air and froze it into a pointed shape. She aimed carefully and threw it. The back tire popped and caused it to crash.

The girls got close to the van.

"Becky, go see what's in the van." Leonah ordered as she and Dakota pulled the woman out of the van.

Rebecca went to the back of the van with Myra following. Rebecca opened the doors and a canister of glowing ooze fell out and rolled up to Myra's feet. "Dad!?" She exclaimed.

~Pt 2~

"So that's the..." Leonah trailed off.

"That's the ooze stuff that turned us into what we are today." Finished Dakota.

"I think we should drink some." Myra suggested.

"Why in the world would you even want to do that!?" Rebecca stammered.

"Well if you mutate a mutant, you get a super mutant." She answered.

"Or a pile of goo on the sidewalk. Plus, we are already super mutants." Dakota pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Myra said.

"Girls! This is huge! Whoever captured those people, have a connection to what happened to us 15 years ago!" Leonah said.

"But how is it that possible?" asked Rebecca.

"For alien robots, anything is possible." Said Myra.

"Would you shut up about that alien stuff! They are not real!" Rebecca stammered.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the costume she's wearing?" Said Myra.

"My, she's not wearing a costume." said Leonah.

"Oh yeah? Well let's find out." Myra then went up to the woman trying to pry her face off. "Man, this thing is glued on tight."

"Myra stop! She's not wearing a mask and she isn't an alien!" Leonah said.

"Oh well..." Dakota sighed.

"Enough! It's time to get some answers!" Rebecca said as she grabbed the woman by her shirt. "Who are you? Who are you working for? And what's this ooze stuff got to do with it?"

"The name's Lizzy. I have nothing to say to you hideous freaks of nature!" Said the woman.

"Well that's because you don't know us yet." Said Rebecca as she threw Lizzy to the ground. Myra and Dakota picked her up by her arms.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Lizzy asked frantically as she struggled to get out of their grip.

"Ya see, we were just regular turtles, till we got hit with a shot of this." Rebecca said as she opened a jar of the ooze.

"Get that stuff away from me!" Lizzy told her. Rebecca ignored Lizzy's demand.

"We are gonna play a little game I like to call Mutation Roulette. I'm gonna pour this ooze over you. You will either turn out pretty like me, or hideous and deformed. Like my two younger sisters over here." She said.

"Hey!" Dakota and Myra exclaimed.

"Feelin' lucky, Liz?" Rebecca snickered as she slowly poured the ooze over Lizzy's head.

Just as it was about to touch her nose, she panicked.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Just don't let it touch me!" Lizzy yelled.

"Good girl." Rebecca smirked.

"Nice one Becky." Leonah said.

"Of course it was a nice one. Would you wanna look like Donna or My?"

"We are right here you know!" Dakota stammered.

"They call themselves the Kraang. That stuff you're holding is called mutagen and they have been grabbing scientist all over town." Lizzy said.

"What do they want with the scientist?" Leonah asked.

"I dunno..." Lizzy answered. She quickly changed her attitude when Rebecca threatened to pour the mutagen on her. "All I know is that they are taking them all to another location tonight! I dunno where! I swear that's all I know!"

"Did you hear that girls! That guy's mom is a scientist! That means He not only looks good, he's smart too! He's just my type!" Myra gleefully cheered.

"Well I don't think you're his." Lizzy said.

"Where are they now?" Leonah asked.

~On a roof~

Myra was showing off her ninjitsu moves and wind powers to try and phsyc out Lizzy. Dakota, who was left in charge of Myra because Leonah didn't trust her, gave Lizzy a - _I have never seen this person before in my life and I promise you that she isn't my sister - _look.

"There has to be like 20 of them down there...and those are just the ones I can see!" Leonah said as she gazed down at the Kraang's HQ.

"Awesome! An all you can burn buffet!" Rebecca smirked.

"We can't just rush in there Becky." Leonah said.

"Why not?"

"Think Hothead! There are innocent lives at stake. If we screw this up, they are all goners!" Dakota said.

"Man...I could really go for another taco right about now." Myra said. Only to receive blank looks. "What? I can't be the only one thinking it."

Leonah's eyes went wide. "Where's Lizzy?" She asked.

Myra looked around her and saw that Lizzy was gone. "Woops..." Myra said with a nervous face.

"Donna! I told you to watch her!" Leonah exclaimed.

"Well someone had to explain things to Becky!" Donna defended. Only to be smacked in the back of the head by Rebecca.

"C'mon!" Leonah ordered as she ran after Lizzy. The girls followed. "Split up." She ordered.

Dakota and Myra went over to a wall.

"Maybe she went over this wall." Dakota said.

"On it." Myra jumped through the air in a spiral motion and landed on top of the wall. She looked down and was immediately barked at by a bunch of stray dogs.

"I don't she went this way!" She told Dakota.

~Back at the lair~

"I know your worried about me and I'm not gonna lie to you. We have like never gotten into a fight like this and I'll admit it...I'm nervous. But you have like nothing to worry about. I'll make it back. I promise." Said Rebecca.

"Aww...are you talking to your pet turtle?" Myra said.

"No! Shut up! So what if I was!"

"You would be the most adorable thing I have ever seen besides my face. That's what."

"That's it! Your just askin' for a burning aren't you." Rebecca said angrily as her whole body set off in flames. She chased after Myra.

Meanwhile with Leonah...

"But Sensie! I just don't think I'm ready. Omg! What if something goes wrong!?" Leonah said after she asking why Tang Shen made her leader.

"Failier is something every leader must face. It is something I now have to face everytime you girls go up to the surface. It was also something my husband, Hamoto Yoshi had to face in Japan in his final battle with the Shredder. Many years ago, Oruko Saki, as the Shredder used to be called, had been my husband's friend until their love for me got between them. The Shredder couldn't accept me being with Hamoto and Hamoto couldn't let Oruko insult our family. Jealousy and anger consumed them and they lashed out in venchful attacks. That's when I lost the two dearest people in my heart. My husband and my baby daughter Miwa."

"That's my point mom. You lost everything..."

"I have lost many things. My family, my home, my humanity...but, I gained many things as well. Like the four of you."

"Don't worry mom! We can totally handle this!"

After Leonah said that, screams could be heard throughout the house. "GET BACK HERE!" Rebecca shouted. Leonah and Tang Shen sighed.

~After that~

At Kraang HQ, a van had rammed into the HQ. Our super powered turtles were climbing a wall.

"Good thing that van came out of nowhere to distract them." Leonah opened her mouth to explain to Myra that the van was part of the plan. "Leonah. She's hopeless." Dakota said.

~Inside the HQ~

"Whoa this is incredible. They are using a metal alloy that I don't even recognize!" Dakota said.

"Wow. A metal alloy that even the great Dakota doesn't know. It boggles the mind!" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Girl, you wanna talk metalology with me? Bring it!"

"I don't! And further more-"

"Girls! Shut your traps! There are way more important matters at hand right now." Said Leonah, interrupting the two.

"Yeah! Like finding my future husband!" Myra said with glee before being smacked in the back of the head by Rebecca.

The girls turn a corner and see a sight that was unreal.

"Whoa...alien robots!" Leonah sighed.

"Hmmm...alien robots huh? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah! I HAVE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS!" Myra shouted. Suddenly the robots started firing shots at them.

They fought the robots.

Leonah shorting them out with her water. Rebecca burning them to the point where they explode. Dakota wrapping her vines around the robots and squeezing them till they bust. And Myra blowing them away.

A pink brain looking monster came out of one of the robots and everyone screamed. Except Myra who knocked it out with karate chop. She picked it up.

"See! See! It's a brain thing! I told you! I told you! But did any of you believe me? NO! The only person that was even close to believing me was Donna and she didn't even all the way believe me! You all just think I'm some kind of air head!" Myra stammered. She was totally pissed off. She opened her mouth to say some more anger fueled stuff but suddenly, the brain thing woke up and bit her on the arm. "Ouch!" She managed to knock it out again buy smashing it against the wall. Accidentally hitting a button that set off an alarm.

"MYRA!" Everyone shouted in anger.

"Sorry...but I was still right about the brain thingy! You have to give me that one!"

"Let's move!" Leonah ordered.

"Move where exactly?" asked Rebecca.

"I think those are power conduits." said Dakota.

"That's so interesting. Thanks for sharing Donna!" Rebecca said in an annoyed tone.

"You dummy! That means whatever is going on in that direction is important!" Dakota stammered.

~After they follow the power conduits for a while~

"I found them!" Myra called. Referring to the boy and his mom.

"Great. Donna, hurry and unlock the door. Myra, help us fight these weirdoes." Leonah ordered as Kraang bots caught up to them.

"Got it!" Dakota replied.

"Coming!" Myra called. "We will have you out in a jiffy!"

"Okay giant...lizard thing?"

"Turtle actually...remember me? The one you punched in the face?"

"Oh! Yeah...sorry about that..."

"It's cool. I'm Myra by the way."

"Adam."

"Wow. Your name matches your face..." Myra sighed.

"Uh...thanks?"

"My? I think you should go help the others fight now." Dakota said as she continued to pick the lock.

"In a second." Myra stammered. "So..."

"Friend of yours?" Adam asked.

"Sister unfortunately."

"I can here you." Dakota said.

"Myra c'mon! We could really use a twister right about now!" Leonah called.

"Oh! hehe! Right. We will continue this conversation later." Myra said as she rushed off to help her sisters.

"Um, not to rush you but could you hurry it up!?" Adam asked.

"Hey I'm trying! You think it's easy to pick a lock with these hands?" Dakota said as she showed Adam her large three-fingered hands.

"Oh. Sorry." Adam apologized.

Dakota kept trying to pick the lock when suddenly, it was splashed with water. The lock shorted out and the door opened.

"Your welcome." Leonah said.

When the people stepped out, they were imeadeatly taken by the Kraang. Our girls followed them while being chased by robots. They made it outside.

"They're coming!" Myra exclaimed.

"As if!" Rebecca shouted. She ripped off an arm of a robot and tied it around the handles of the door.

"That should hold 'em." She said. Only to receive surprised stares from everyone.

"What?"

"You are one twisted sister..." Said Leonah.

"Aw! Thank you!"

"We gotta get them! Let's go!" Said Leonah. Just as our girls were about to catch up to the endangered humans, a monster stopped them in their tracks.

"Uh-oh!" Myra exclaimed.

"You did this to me!" Said the the monster."Now you're going to pay for it!"

"It's Lizzy! She mutated into a... giant lizard? I think." Leonah said. Not really sure what Lizzy turned into.

"Huh. It makes sense that she would turn into a lizard." Myra said.

"Yeah it does make sense. If you're an idiot!" Rebecca stammered.

"But her name is Lizzy."

"So?"

"So you don't understand science."

"Girls!" Leonah yelled.

"I'll crush you turtles!" Lizzy roared.

"Would it help if we said it was an accident?" Dakota asked before dodging an attack. "I will take that as a no."

Lizzy tried to catch the turtles with her stretchy tongue.

"EEWWW! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" Myra screamed as she kept dodging the slimy tongue until it grabbed a hold of her foot. "AHHH! IT'S TOUCHING ME!"

"She has a tongue now!?" Leonah exclaimed.

"That is gross and totally unfair!" Dakota said.

"MY SHOE!" Myra said as Lizzy only managed to take Myra's shoe off.

"Donna! Go!" Leonah ordered as she noticed the people being taken in a helicopter.

"On it!" Said Dakota as she rushed to go save the humans.

"Hey! Why does she get save them!?" Myra stammered.

"Myra! I would love to sit here and have you rant to me about picking Donna but if you haven't noticed, THERE IS A GIANT LIZARD TRYING TO KILL US! So that will have to wait." Leonah snapped.

"Whateves..." Myra pouted.

The girls attacked Lizzy best they could but kept failing. Soon, our heroes were tired and out of attack methods.

"Whoa! Lizzyard's a powerful chick!" Myra screamed.

"What?" Questioned Rebecca.

"Lizzyard."

"Lizzyard?"

"Yeah. Because her name is Lizzy and now she's a lizard so-"

"WE GET IT!" The sisters shouted.

~Meanwhile with Dakota~

Dakota was jumping on the roofs trying to get the boy and his mom out of the copter, but Kraang bots got in her way.

"Get out of my way you slimy brains!" She demanded as she used her vines to pick them up and throw them away.

"HELP US!" Adam shouted as the helicopter took off.

"Hold on!" Dakota wrapped one of her vines around the copter and held it close enough to the ground so the people could get off.

The Kraang bots grabbed Adam and his mom so they couldn't get off and shot laser guns at Dakota, causing her to lose her grip.

"NO!" Dakota shouted.

The copter wobbled as it was released. Adam fell out.

Dakota caught him and carried him down the multiple rooftops. When they finally got to the bottom, she put him down.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Mom..." He sighed as the helicopter flew away.

"Hey! Lizzyard! Come and get me!" Leonah shouted as she started twerking to get Lizzy attention.

"What are they doing!? I told them twerking was evil! Wait. What _are_ they doing? They are leading her straight to the control panel! That's incredibly stupid! And brilliant...it's both!" Dakota exclaimed.

"Come and get me Lizzyard!" Leonah taunted as she continued to twerk.

Lizzyard roared with rage as she made her way to the control panel. Leonah threw a ninja star in it. Lizzyard made it to the control panel and smashed it with her fist just as the Kraang started firing lasers at her. Causing it to explode. Taking Lizzyard down with it...

~After that~

The turtle's were now at Adam's aunt's house. Sitting on the balcony...

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Myra asked.

"Yeah I guess so. My aunt said I can stay here as long as I need. But I will feel alot better when I track down the dirt bags that took my mom." Adam said as he punched his fist into his other palm. Myra flinched.

"Sorry Myra. I promise I will never hit you again."

"You better not!" Rebecca warned.

"Hey wait a minute. Can't you like tell the police or something?" Leonah asked.

"Funny thing about the police: When you tell them that your mom has been kidnapped buy alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."

"I here that..." Myra commented.

"Oh good grief!" Rebecca stammered.

Myra rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Adam.

"Adam listen to me. I promise we will do whatever it takes to get her back." She said.

"We will?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yes, we will." Leonah said as she punched Rebecca's arm.

"Thanks. But this isn't your fight." Adam responded.

"Adam, it is totally our fight." Myra said as she lovingly put her hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam looked up at her with thankful eyes. Myra blushed before awkwardly backing away.

"Bye." She waved.

"See ya." Adam waved back before going inside.

~Back at the lair~

"I am very proud of you Leonah. You have proven to be an effective leader even under the most difficult circumstances." Tang Shen complimented.

"Thank you Sensie. Plus I think I figured out why you made me leader."

"And why is that?"

"Because you sensed that deep down inside me, a warrior's spirit that could forge us into the heroines we are destined to be!"

"No."

"No? Then why?"

"You were the only one that said please."

"Say what!? But you seemed so certain you were right!"

"In time my daughter, you will learn that when it comes to being a leader, there is no right or wrong. Only choices."

"So you could have chosen any of us? Even Myra!?"

"No. That would be wrong."

"Everyone! Come quick!" They heard Myra shout from the main room.

"What is it My?" Dakota said as she came out of her lab.

"We made the news!"

_TV news guy: Tonight's top story, Ninjas in NYC!? Don't believe me? Take a look at what investigators found: A ninja star? What could this mean? From channel 6 news, this is Carlos Chang O'Brien Gambe saying, HIYA!_

"This is so cool! We are gonna be stars!" Myra exclaimed with glee.

"You must be more careful my daughters. A kunoichi's greatest weapon are the shadows. Being brought into the light is a dangerous thing." Said Tang Shen.

"Relax Sensie. It's one news report. what's the worst that could happen?" Said Rebecca.

"Yeah it's not like because of this one news report that we are gonna meet our worst enemy that is gonna try and kill us for years to come." Said Myra.

~Somewhere in Japan~

"So... she went to NYC and is training her own army. Finally, I can finish what I started so long ago. Prepare my jet...time to take a trip to the big apple..."


	3. Turtle Temper

Our night begins with our four super powered terripins on a roof.

Dakota seemed pretty sure that the Kraang were gonna show up at this building across the street. She had a telescope so she could see better and Leonah was standing by her side.

"Anything yet?" Leonah asked.

"Nothing." Dakota aswered.

Meanwhile, Rebecca was leaning against a glass window with Myra laying on top of it behind her. Myra sighed.

"_We have been here for hours! I think we are going to die here..." _Myra thought as she gazed up at the sky. "_I don't even have anything to do..." _

Myra sat up and let out another sigh. She noticed Rebecca standing below her and smirked.

_"Alright! Finally something to do!" _

She poked Rebecca on the head. Her hand was simply swatted away. She pokes her again. Only to recive another swat. Myra giggles and pokes her again, expecting another swat but instead Rebecca grabbed her finger and twisted it. _Hard..._

"OUCH!" Myra yelped in pain.

"GIRLS! When a kunoichi is on surveillance she is supposed to be _QUIET!" _Leonah whispered loudly.

"Sorry Nahni. I'll scream quieter." Myra promised.

Myra giggled before trying to poke her again.

"You sure you wanna do that Myra?" Rebecca asked. Sensing Myra's finger about to poke her again.

"Positive!" Myra poked Rebecca and started laughing but was suddenly thrown across the roof.

Rebecca launged at her and tackled her to the floor and held her down in a choke hold.

"I warned you didn't I? Now say it!" Rebecca demaned.

"Becky! Be quiet!" Leonah ordered.

"Not til Myra says it!"

"Rebecca is all wise and powerful!" Myra excaimed.

Rebecca squeezed Myra's arm. "And..."

"And she is better than me in every possible way!"

Rebecca got off of Myra. Myra brushed the dust off her clothes when suddenly she was attacked again! Rebecca twisted Myra's head and then elbowed her in the shell so she fell and then she stayed on top of her so she couldn't get up.

"And!"

"And I am nothing but a lonely worm beneath her feet who isn't even fit to live on the same planet as her because she is so awesome and I am a dirt clod!"

Rebecca then formed a fire ball in her hand and threatened to burn Myra's face off.

"AND!"

Myra started screaming for her life. " AND THROUGH OUT THE HISTORY OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THERE HAS NEVER BEEN-"

"GIRLS! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Leonah screamed in annoyance.

Rebecca got off of Myra. Myra ran to her oldest sister and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Thank you Nahni!" Myra yelled with glee.

"Sure Myra. Now get off of me will you? And be quiet!"

"We are wasting our time here Nahni. The Kraang aren't coming!" Rebecca stammered.

"Try to have some patience Becky." Leonah said after calming down some more.

"Yeah trust me girls. I know they are gonna break into that lab tonight. I have reliable intel." Said Dakota.

"Intel? You mean Adam told you." Said Rebecca.

"You mean my totally awesome boyfriend found this out for us? He's so cool for that!" Myra said.

"Myra he is not your boyfriend." Said Dakota.

"Well who is he then? huh?"

"He's a boy who's _our _friend, who's mom got kidnapped by the same aliens who are gonna brake into that lab and we are gonna stop them." Leonah answered.

"Or we are just gonna sit out here on a cold roof all night for absolutley no reason." Rebecca stammered in annoyance.

Suddenly, they heard the squeaking of a door being opened. Before the girls could flee, a fat, dirty looking guy walked out.

"Whoa! That dude is ratchet!" Exclaimed Myra.

"Indeed!" Dakota agreed.

"Hey fatso! Make your self look decent! There are ladies present!" Myra called out.

"What the heck is going on up here!?" The man asked.

The girls just stand there. Not really sure what else to do.

"Are you playing dress up or somethimg?" The man looked over at his bent satillite dish.

"Alright! Which one of you ham sharks busted my satillite dish?" The man said anryly.

"Ham sharks!?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I don't even know what that means!" said Dakota.

"Me niether! But I know I don't like it." Rebecca made another fire ball in her hand. She was about to through it but Leonah put her hand on her shoulder.

"Becky let's just go. He's not even worth it." She said.

"Fine..."

"That's right listen to your mommy you spinless cream puff!"

"CREAM PUFF!?" Rebecca exclaimed as she set her arms on fire. "You better whatch it buddy!"

"Oh I didn't know you had fire powers! What are you gonna do? Have a barbeque?"

"Yeah! And I was thinking about putting you face on the grill! So how about you come a little closer and I'll-"

"Becky! Cool it!" Leonah shouted as she held her back.

"No! I am not taking this from some gross fat guy with a tone over!" Rebecca stammered.

"You calling me ugly? Have you seen a mirrior lately ciurcus freak?"

Big mistake...

Rebecca struggled to get out of the grip of her sisters. It took all three of them to hold her back.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Becky! Stop!" Dakota yelled.

"You want a piece of me?" The man asked.

"A PIECE!? HA! WHEN I'M DONE, YOUR ASHES ARE ALL THAT'S GONNA BE LEFT!" Rebecca shouted as her whole body lit up in flames.

"Ouch!" Her sisters quickly let go of their burnig sister's shell.

Just as Rebecca was about to attack, a purple laser zipped by barely missing her nose. Stopping her in her tracks. She looked to see where the shot came from.

"It's the Kraang!" Leonah shouted. "Way to blow our cover Becky!"

The girls fought for about three minutes until someone shouted.

"Keep going Kung Fu frogs! This is pure gold!" The man called.

"We aren't frogs you idiot!" Rebecca shouted.

"Yeah and it isn't Kung Fu! It is an acient Japanese battle art!" Dakota explained.

"Girls! Why don't you stop worrying about what you look like and how you fight and focus on what he is holding in his hand!" Leonah stammerd.

"Yeah! He has us on video!" Myra shouted before hit by a Kraang droid.

"Not for long he doesn't!" Rebecca growled.

"BECKY! WAIT!" Leonah shouted. But is was too late. Rebecca threw multipul fire balls at the man but kept missing. "GET BACK HERE!" She shouted as she charged at the door.

Unfortounately for her, the man slammed the door and she crashed into it head first.

"That's going to leave a mark..." said Dakota.

"Girls! The cops are here! We gotta go!" Leonah ordered.

"But we have to burn up that dude's phone...and his face!" Rebecca reminded.

Her sisters ignored her and ran off. Rebecca stomped her foot down in anger before following.

_Warning: Cute sister moment ahead!_

On the way home, Rebecca ran across a piece of broken glass. She picked it up and looked at her reflection. She sighed...

Myra noticed that her big sister was missing. "Catch up with you in a bit!" Myra called to her other sisters as she went to find Rebecca. After a few minutes, she found her. She looked sad.

"Becky? You alright?"

"Yeah Myra. I'm coming."

"Whoa sister. I know when something is bothering you. Now what is it?"

"Nothing it's just...what he said..."

"What!? You can't be taking that dude seriously!"

"Well..."

"Becky listen to me! You, me and the others are like the prettiest things ever!"

"Yeah, for mutant turtles..."

"More like for anything! We look nothing like frogs and you know it! That guy is just too busy wollowing in his own ratchetness to realize it."

"Yeah I guess..." Rebecca smiled.

~Back at the lair...~

"...So not only did Rebecca's carelessness get the Kraangs attention, but you also caught on tape!" Shen stammered.

"You should have seen this guy mom! He is the meanest nastiest-"

"And most ratchet!" Said Myra.

"...guy you you have ever met!" Rebecca finishe dafter Myra interupted her.

"And this helps you in your argumaent, how?" Asked Shen.

"Well...I mean you should have heard the insults this dude was throing at us! They were so..._insulting!"_ Said Rebecca with a poor choice of words.

"Oh! I didn't realize he was saying mean things! Of course you had choice but to jepordize your mission!" Shen said sarcastically.

"Look Sensie, we know where this guy lives we just have to go over there and shake him till the tape falls out." Said Rebecca.

"Auctually phones don't have tapes, they have flash memory and-"

Rebecca suddenly started to growl.

"...and I will shut up now..." Said Dakota.

"You are kunoichis. You fight in the shadows. This becomes difficult if your exsistance is caught in high definition! Anger is self destructive my child."

"I always thought it was others destructive..."

"Rebecca! Stand up."

Rebecca stood...

~In the dojo~

Tang Shen handed everyone bows and arrows. The arrows had little suction cup at the ends.

"Rebecca. Evade the arrows." Shen ordered.

"No prob!" She answered.

"Hajime!"

Rebecca's sisters shot the arrows at her and she easily dodged them.

"Very good Rebecca."

"Told you Sensie, piece of cake!"

"Evade them again. Exept this tiime, Leonah, Dakota, Myra, insult Rebecca."

"Wait! You want us to insult Becky!?" Asked Leonah.

"And she can't fight back?" Asked Myra.

"Correct."

"Oh this is 'bout to be the best day ever!" Said Leonah.

"Hajime!"

The girls began shooting:

"You move like a bloated bufflo!"

"What!?"

"Yeah when's the last time you like ate a vegtible Fatso!"

"I am not fat!"

"And your always wining! _Poor me nnobody understands me!_"

"Plus you never keep your back straight when doing omotogotegyaku! And you look smack!"

"Yeah! Like talk about a bad fashion sense! I have seen old ladies pick better outfits than what you wear!"

"Shut up!"

"Aw! You talk like a tough chick but your really just a big baby!"

"Right! Who needs her blankie?"

"And a diaper change!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"What's the matter Beck, gonna cry?"

" I TOLD YOU TO SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"

Rebecca fell to the floor. She stared agrily at the ground. Focusing on keeping her tears from crossing her eye lids.

"I wish this moment could last forever..." Sighed Dakota.

"Forget this! This is dumb!" Rebecca stammered as she got off the floor and picked the arrows off of her.

"Aw it didn't..."

"Ninniku Seishin is the ability to ignore insults with patience. You cannot be a true kunoichi until you master it. Violence isn't always the answer. Understood?" Shen told her.

"Hai Sensie." Rebecca answered as she pulled the last arrow off.

"You must get the video back with reason. Not force."

~Outside~

The girls went to the surface to find the guy's apartment. They eventually found it when he came out talking on the phone.

"Yeah I'm telling you the absolute truth! They are giant frogs and they know kung fu! That has to be worth something!"

"I told you we aren't frogs!" Rebecca stammered.

"I will call you back." He hung up."Lay one disgusting finger on me and I will put this all over Youtube!" He threatned.

"We are not here to hurt you..." Rebecca said in a calm but really annoyed voice.

"Yeah but we are to tell it like it is! Seriously man! Take a fricken shower and put on some clean clothes! Like I said, There are ladies present!" Said Myra.

"My! Your ruining our chances here!" Leonah stammered.

"Whatever. What do you freaks want anyway?" Asked the man.

"Look. We got off on the wrong foot last night. Some things were said and we would just enjoy having the video deleted. Plaeae?" Rebecca asked kindly.

"What are you gonna give me for it?"

"Give you for it?" Asked Rebecca.

"Yeah. I figured I have you over a barrel so I should make it worth my while." He said.

"I'll make it worth your while! I won't take your head AND SLAM IT INTO THE SIDEWALK AND-"

"Okay! Okay. Thank you Rebecca. I will take it from here." Said Leonah. "So what exactly do you want for it?"

"A cool mill aughta cover it."

"A cool mill of what?"

"A million dollars."

"A MILLION DOLLARS!?" Leonah exclaimed.

"We don't even have dollars!" Dakota exclaimed.

"We don't even have money in genral!" Myra exclaimed.

The man waved the phone around tauntingly. "I can make serious money off of this thing! If you don't wanna pay for it, I will keep searching until I find someone that does."

"That's it! I'v had it with you!" Rebecca growled as she grabbed the man by his shirt and slammed him against a wall. "You either delete that video or I will delete your life!"

"Um...Leonah?"

"Yes Donna?"

"KRAANG!" Dakota shouted.

"Again with this!? You have GOT to kiddin' me!" Rebecca stammered.

"Well it's your fault Becky!" Said Leonah.

"Me!? How is it my fault!?"

"You and your loud mouth!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A LOUD MOUTH!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"I DON"T!"  
"See!?"

"Um girls? I hate to interupt but he's getting away...AGAIN!" Dakota warnd.

"Oh no he doesn't! Not this time!" Rebecca growled.

"Becky what are you doing!? Get back here! BECKY!" Leonah kept demanding for Rebecca to stop what she was doing but she just kept going twards the van that the guy was hiding in.

"Listen you idiot! Delete that video or I will punch you so hard that-"

Suddenly a Kraang came up behind Rebecca and yanked her out. She was tossed at her sisters and they landed in a pile.

"YOU JERK-OFFS!" Rebecca shouted as she through a fire ball at the last escaping truck."C'mon girls we have to go get them!"

"Nice going Becky!" Leonah stammered.

"What? What did I do!?"

"What did you do? _What did you do!? _You ditched the three of us in the middle of a fight to yell someone! We could have stopped them but thanks to your temper the guy with the tape-"

"Technically it's a flash!"

"Not now Donna!...is in the hands of the Kraang! How are we gonna find them?"Leonah finished.

"Hey look girls! The truck is leaking! We can like totally follow it to their hideout!" Said Myra, noticing a trail of oil.

"Good. Now we can bash some bots!" Said Rebecca. She then noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Go home Beck." Leonah told her.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"C'mon you two! We can't let Leonah power-trip like this!"

"Actually, she's kind of right." Said Dakota.

"Yeah I'm with Nahni on this one." Said Myra.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rebecca growled.

"I'm sorry Bekcy. But until you learn to control your temper, I have no choice but to temperairily kick you off the team. Now go." Said Leonah.

"FINE! I'd rather be home anyway! Let's see how well you fight without me!" Rebecca's body lit up in flames as she walked home. "Why! Why do I have to deal with them! They get me so mad!"

~Meanwhile~

The others had made it to the Kraang's hiedout.

They quietly snuck in...

"Nahni, are you sure you should have sent Becky home?" Asked Myra.

"Relax My. We can totaly finish this without Becky's help." Said Leonah.

"Alright...but something's missing..."

"Um, Becky?" Said Dakota.

"Well yeah but something else too..." Suddenly, Myra recived a slap to the back of the head. "Ouch!"

"Was that it?" Asked Leonah

"Um yeah actually! Thanks Nahni!"

"Anytime sis!"

"See! That's what I like about sisterhood. A sister is always there for you no matter what the situation is. Could you imagine if we were dudes?" Said Myra.

"Yeah...G-R-O-S-S!" Said Dakota.

"I know right! At least we would still be cute right!"

"Right! Now shhh..." Said Leonah.

They walk sighlently through stacks of crates,littered with bugs.

"Ewww! Bugs!"Myra whispered.

Dakota smirked and butter-necked Myra. "Ow! You don't have to keep doing that!"

"There was a bug on you."

"Oh really? Well now there's a bug on you too!"

"What!? No there isn't!"

"Yes there is! Come here..." Myra then pounced on Dakota and repeatedly slapped her on her shell.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Stop it!" Dakota begged.

"Girls! Shut up!" Leonah ordered. The two sisters got off eachother. Myra warned Dakota not to hit her again. Dakota rolled her eyes.

They walked through the crates some more, following the sounds of someone grunting in pain. They reached the scorce of the sounds.

"That's what you get for being so ratchet." Whisperd Myra.

"Okay Myra we get it. He's really ratchet. Now pay attention to the mission!" Leonah orderd.

Donna warpped some of her vines around the legs of the chair and slowly started pulling it.

"We'er getting you out of here!" Leonah whispered.

"What about my phone!?"

"SSSSHHHHHHH!" Myra hissed.

"Don't sshh me! I'm not goin' nowhere without my phone!"

The Kraang turned around and loaded their weapons.

"Stop the ones that need to be stopped!" They shouted.

"Remind me again why we decided to save him..." Dakota said annoyed.

~Meanwhile, with Rebecca...~

"Ugh! Nahni is such a trip! Who does she think she is!? Telling me to go home because of my temper!" Rebecca ranted as she fed Angel a leaf. "I mean if anything my temper is a huge help! It fules my fire and makes me stronger. You understand me don't you Angel? Chew on your leaf if you understand me." Angel took a bite of her leaf. "Yeah... you'ev always understood me..."

"I understand you too." Tang She suddenly came out of nowhere. Rebecca jumped and her shoulders caught fire for a few seconds. _"Hate it when she does that!" _She thought.

"Seriously, ma! Ya gotta knock or somethin'!"

"Rebecca, would you like to here a story?"

"Sorry Sensie, I'm not really in the mood for a story..."

"Alright. I'm sure Angle would enjoy one of my stories."

"I don't think she wants to hear it either."

"Angel, chew on your leaf if you want to hear my story."

Angel chewed on her leaf.

"Very well."

Rebecca sighed as she sat back down in her stool.

"When I was a young woman back in Japan, I was in love with a man. His name was Hamoto Yoshi. But he wasn't the only who loved me. There was another man who competed for my attention. Oruko Saki..."

"Shredder..." Rebecca mumbled.

"One day he insulted him in front of me and Hamoto thought those insults couldn't go unanswered. So he lost his temper and attacked him. Eventually, pure hatred formed btween them until that horrible day finally came...and I lost both my husband and my baby girl Miwa..."

"But the Shredder insulted him in front of you! He had no choice!" Rebecca defended.

"No choice? _No choice!? _He could have chosen to ignore him. Let the insults flow over him like river over a stone. He was the one who turned his words into weapons...That's the choice he made. What choice will you make?" Shen asked as she put her hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

(It was still kind of hot so she didn't leave her hand there for long...)

~Back at the Kraang hideout~

The girls are in the middle of a fight when the suddenly hear the man scream in pain.

"Kraang, go see what thing is making the noise that is coming from that place then come back and tell Kraang what thing in that place is making the noise from that place."

The Kraang did as it was told only to be thrown into a wall after it checked.

The girls shuttered as a low growl rumbled through the air.

"I don't like the sound of that..." Dakota said before a huge red, gray and black mutant bug jumped out. "I don't like the sight of it either!"

"What did you do to me! I'm hideous!" It screamed!

"_He looks the same to me." _Myra whispered to Dakota. They shared a giggle be for Leonah interupted.

"Don't worry, the four of us can take him."

"Um...this might be a bad time to mention but you sent one of the four of us home..." Dakota pointed out.

"Yeah! And right now, I'm so wishing it was me!" Myra wined.

"You freaks did this to me! I'll kill you!"

"Alright girls! Let's kick butt!" Leonah ordered.

The girls faught best they could.

"Is that all you got?" Myra shouted, trying to sound like they wern't losing.

The mutant bug then started spitting yellow acid at them.

"Ya'know, you could have said yes!" Myra said before falling through the floor along with her sisters. They scramled to their feet only to fall riight back down. They were soon cornered buy the buggy beast. The girls hugged eachother as they braced themselves for thier fate.

"We'er no match for Buggbytez!" Myra cried out.

"Buggbytez?" Leonah and Dakota questioned.

"Well yeah. Ya'know...cause he's a bug and he bites so..."

"WE GET IT!"

"Play time is over frogs!" Said the bug as it started to make an acid ball in it's mouth.

"Whao! I didn't think this dude could get any uglier!" Said Rebecca as she came out of no where.

"BECKY!" Her sisters shouted with joy. Relived that thier strongest fighter had returned.

"I suppose you have been punished long enough. Come join us." Said Leonah.

"What Nahni means is: KICK HIS BUTT BECKY!" Dakota shouted.


End file.
